Gentleman
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: Severus rentre éprouvé de son appel auprès de Voldemort. Il fait la rencontre d'Harry dans la salle de bain. Héritage magique ! Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Vous voici avec un nouveau Drarry, le temps que ma chère et tendre collaboratrice, répondant au nom de Nitshia Lymaë, se décide enfin à nous faire parvenir la fin de **Le Traqueur**._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_

 **Titre : Gentleman**

Chapitres : 2 de prévus

Paring : Severus/Harry

Rating : M

Etat de la fic : En cours

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

 _Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !_

* * *

Le souffle court, la démarche incertaine, il tenait fermement la rampe de l'escalier du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le QG de l'Ordre était bien calme. Fait peu étonnant vu l'heure avancée de la nuit.

L'appelle du Seigneur des ténèbres avait eu lieu à 23h.

Assis sur un fauteuil de sa chambre, il était entrain de préparer la rentrée de Poudlard. Faire le Monstre des Cachots ne l'intéressait plus. Mais ce personnage lui collait tellement à la peau qu'il ne pouvait s'en défaire après tant d'année d'enseignement. Quelle idée il avait eu à la base de s'enlaidir ? Ca avait commencé par un sort qu'il lançait sur ses cheveux rendant l'illusion qu'ils étaient constamment gras. Le sort qui jaunissait les dents lui avait semblé la nécessité suivante. Puis un sort modifiant les caractéristiques de son nez lui rendant un aspect peu avantageux. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas modifiée était sa couleur de peau. Il l'avait toujours eu pâle. Et son corps qu'il savait carré et musclé par son service d'espion pour l'Ordre était caché par ses sempiternelles robes noires. Il se sentait juste à l'heure actuelle fatigué de devoir toujours se cacher derrières ses sorts, même si c'était cela qui lui permettait sa survie et la survie de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il s'empêchait grâce à cela de créer un lien relationnel fort avec son entourage. Sauf bien sur quelques incorruptibles tels qu'Albus Dumbledore et son filleul Draco Malfoy, entiché de la dernière des Weasley.

Sa marque le brulait, dans un appel lancinant. Il se décida donc à replacer les sorts sur lui avant de quitter sa chambre.

L'entretien avec le Lord avait été éprouvante autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Il avait été furieux à un point peu égalé. Sa rencontre avec Potter dans l'après-midi, qui avait fait échouer son plan d'acquérir l'appui des Dragons dans la guerre, n'avait pas arrangé son humeur.

Une fois que Voldemort eu congédié les derniers Mangemorts, il transplana discrètement sur leu seuil du Square Grimmaurd. Il ouvrit la porte sans grande délicatesse mais de toute façon à trois heures du matin tout le monde dormait encore. Il le voilà à tenter de monter les escaliers afin de rejoindre la salle de bain, pour soigner ses plaies. Et prendre une douche serait aussi agréable se dit-il arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris d'y constater de la lumière. Et fait encore plus surprenant Potter, cet imbécile de Griffondor, se trouvait nu, seulement une serviette entourant ses hanches. Il semblerait que les soins et la douche doivent être un ancien souvenir. Voulant faire demi-tour, sa blessure dans le dos se fit lancinante l'obligeant à s'affaisser contre le battant de la porte.

Voyant la détresse de son professeur de potion, Harry se précipita pour le soutenir et le fit entrer dans la salle de bain, peu soucieux de sa nudité cachée par un bout de tissus.

Severus voulu repoussé son élève mais la souffrance ne laissait pas suffisamment parler son égo. Il voyait bien Potter froncer ses sourcils comme s'il était inquiet pour lui. D'une manière pragmatique, il savait que ça ne pouvait réellement être le cas puisqu'on le fils de James le détestait. Non sans raison d'ailleurs s'il était honnête avec lui-même. S'accrochant aux yeux émeraudes de son élève, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que c'était non seulement la première fois qui les regardaient réellement, mais qu'en plus là où il croyait que les iris de Potter serait semblable à celles de Lily comme tant de personne ont put le dire, cela était faux. Là ou Lily, sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, les avait émeraude, son fils avait gardé cette couleur en y ajoutant des pépites d'or. Potter aurait-il reçu son héritage magique le cachant aux autres ? Cette carnation de l'iris était commune à une créature magique. Mais il ne parvenait par à se rappeler laquelle…

Un soupir agacer de son élève lui fit reprendre conscience de la situation. Lui en sang devant son élève presque nu. Parfait ! pensa-t-il d'une manière mordante. Il essaya à nouveau de quitter la pièce mais son élève posa la main sur son épaule le stoppant dans sa démarche.

« Professeur, restez là. Je vais vous aider à soigner vos blessures. Voldemort a été plus vindicatifs sur ses Mangemorts qu'habituellement ? »

Bien que Severus sache que c'était le moment opportun pour blesser son élève par quelques mots habituels, il n'en fit rien. Il resta juste muet, fixant toujours ses orbes particuliers et serrant les dents sous la douleur.

« Si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre c'est votre choix, mais vous ne m'empêcherez pas de vous soigner ».

Il senti un courant d'air sur sa peau. Surpris il descendit son regards sur son propre corps, se rendant compte que ce sale Griffondor, lui avait ôté la majorité de ses vêtements, ainsi que ses chaussures, ne lui laissant que son boxer en rempart aux yeux curieux du jeune homme. Il se remit à fixer les yeux de créature magique du jeune homme.

« Professeur je ne pensais pas que vous ressembliez à ça sous vos affreuses robes noires ! »

S'attendant à une critique de son étudiant, il crispa ses épaules et sa mâchoire, comme dans l'attente d'un coup émotionnel.

« Vous êtes magnifique ! Enfin je veux dire… vous comprenez ! Je pensais que vous vous cachiez à cause d'une déformation comme Quasimodo mais non pas du tout ! »

Bien que le maitre des cachots ne savait pas qui était Quasimodo, il restait tout de même flatté que son élève lui fasse un compliment. Cherchant sa baguette des yeux, il l'a vit poser sur le lavabo, à côté de ses vêtements que Potter lui avait enlevé plus tôt.

D'un informulé, il l'a fit venir dans sa main, avant de lancer un Finite Incantem Corpus. Ce sort mit fin pour la première fois devant quelqu'un aux sorts qui l'enlaidissaient. Cela faisait des années et il appréhendait la réaction de son élève.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Le premier compliment sincère de Potter l'avait-il encouragé à enlever les sorts ? Sa lassitude à se cacher de ce qu'il était réellement ? A vrai dire cela n'avait pas de réelle importance. Cela était chose faite et il attendait la réaction du jeune homme qui semblait pour le moment figé de stupeur.

De légère couleur apparurent sur les joues de son élève qui l'avait détaillé de haut en bas, abasourdi par la métamorphose de son professeur. Bien qu'il ait gardé sa blancheur de peau et ses orbes noirs, Harry pouvait tout de même voir son corps musclé par la guerre, son nez moins proéminent et tordu qu'avant, ses cheveux long et soyeux et malheureusement toujours sa marque des ténèbres défigurant son avant bras.

Le jeune Potter se ressaisit et saisie sa baguette en commençant par l'apaiser de sa douleur et soigner ses plaies. A l'entente des jurons qu'Harry prononçaient, Severus savait que Voldemort ne l'avais pas loupé.

« Je vous ais soigné devant professeur maintenant il va falloir me montrer votre dos ».

Pour la première fois depuis le début des soins, Severus refusa. Il savait comment était son dos. Et il était hors de question que son élève voit cela.

« Professeur soyez raisonnable ! Au vu du sang qui continue à tomber sur le sol je me doute bien que votre dos est touché ! »

Croisant les bras sur son torse, le Maitre des Cachots réitéra son refus de lui montrer son dos.

« Severus… s'il vous plait… Je ne ferais aucun commentaire mais je dois vous soigner. »

A l'entente de la voix suppliante de son élève et de l'utilisation de son prénom, il finit par céder. A l'entente du hoquet nerveux de son élève et du juron qui suivit, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée.

Un dernier sort permis à ses plaies dans le dos de se refermer et disparaitre. Mais il savait que d'autres plaies étaient encore apparentes. Faite d'une manière moldu, elles étaient ineffaçables.

Une main fraiche placé sur le bas de son dos, retraçant une de ses cicatrices le fit sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de son élève. Il entendit ce dernier s'excuser et lui demander les raisons de ses marques.

« Mon père ».

Sa réponse était laconique mais en se retournant et en fixant à nouveau le jeune homme dans les yeux, il savait que celui-ci avait comprit ce que ces mots sous-entendaient.

Contre tout attente, il vit les yeux de Potter se plisser dû à un sourire taquin qui était apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Severus, pourquoi vous me fixait constamment dans les yeux. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans la pièce vous n'avez pas dit un seul mot, à part il y a quelques secondes, et vous n'avez pas détaillé mon corps une seule fois du regard. Suis-je repoussant à ce point à vos yeux ? »

L'entente de son prénom le surpris une nouvelle fois, mais il n'eu pas le courage de refuser cela à son élève. Et puis la sonorité de son prénom entre les lèvres de cet idiot de Griffondor lui semblait plutôt agréable. Il n'allait pourtant pas lui demander quel type de créature magique avait fait de lui son héritage magique.

« Potter, ce n'est pas que vous n'êtes pas agréable à regarder. Ne vous faites pas plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Vous avez connaissance de l'attrait de votre physique sur toutes les personnes de votre entourage. Mais je n'ai ni l'habitude d'observer d'une manière équivoque un de mes élèves, ni la nécessité de regarder autre chose que vos yeux. »

« Pourquoi donc Severus ? Seriez-vous un gentleman ? Dois-je vous donner avant mon accord pour que vos yeux se promènent sur mon corps ? »

« Je vous trouve bien effronté Potter. Mais si vous désirez réellement une réponse alors oui. Je suis un gentleman comme vous le dites si bien. Et votre accord est en toute logique déjà acquise vu votre comportement. »

« Et bien Severus je tiens à te le confirmer. Tu le peux et bien plus encore... »

L'assurance d'Harry, conjointement au tutoiement de sa réponse, lui envoya une décharge dans le bas de son dos, enflammant ses reins. Ses réponses prononcées sur un ton froid ne semblaient pas déstabiliser le Griffondor. Quoiqu'il devait avoir l'habitude de son caractère maintenant.

Fort de cette autorisation, il surprit le Survivant en le soulevant tel un poids plume. Les mains sous les cuisses du jeune homme, il avançait rapidement vers la cabine de douche. Les bras d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque de son professeur. Une main hésitante, a contrario des propos tenus plus tôt, passèrent dans les mèches noires de la Terreur des cachots.

« Tu es beau Severus comme ça. Mais dès qu'on ne sera plus tous les deux, tu devras remettre tes sorts. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi te vois aussi beau et essaye de te séduire. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Severus s'empara de ses lèvres. Ses dents écorchèrent les lèvres d'Harry mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne protestèrent. Et lorsque la langue du professeur passa les lèvres du jeune homme pour rejoindre sa consœur, Harry gémit sans retenu. Ce son excita d'autant plus le Serpentard. Il plaqua le corps du Survivant contre le carrelage de la douche, contraste saisissant pour ce dernier entre la fraicheur contre son dos et la chaleur contre le devant de son corps. Car par Merlin ce que Severus était brulant ! Celui-ci tendit une main vers le mitigeur de la douche de façon à allumer l'eau chaude. Elle s'écoula le long du corps des deux hommes. Se séparant du Griffondor, Severus constata avec un sourire ironique que les mèches du Survivant restaient rebelles et se redressaient d'une manière outrageusement sexy, malgré le poids de l'eau.

Une main taquine lui fit enlever son sourire lorsqu'elle se fraya un chemin dans le bas de son dos jusqu'à se glisser entre ses deux globes de chair.

« Hors de question Potter. Je domine. »

« Et bien dans ce cas décide toi Severus sinon je vais m'endormir. Il serait fâcheux que j'aille retrouver un autre homme pour me contenter non ? »

Une réponse lui fut rendue lorsqu'il put sentir une morsure dans son cou. Il rejeta la tête en arrière de façon à laisser plus d'espace à la bouche qui s'était fait tendre, embrassant et mordillant ce qui était à sa disposition.

Impossible de s'en empêcher, le Griffondor ondula du bassin, appelant son partenaire à tellement plus.

« Potter l'avait vous déjà fait avec un homme ? Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

« Oui avec Cédric Diggori. Severus je ne veux pas que tu sois Gentleman. Tu le seras une prochaine fois. Là je veux que tu me prennes. Que ça soit douloureux je m'en moque. Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux ressentir ta queue me prenant même lorsque tu ne seras plus en moi. Je veux que tu… »

Il ne put finir ses paroles. Les propos du Survivant avaient brisé les barrières du Maitre des cachots. D'un mouvement leste, il entra en une seule fois dans le corps qui lui était soumis. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur les joues du Survivant et l'excitation de ce dernier avait diminué. Ne bougeant plus en lui, bien que l'envie était impérieuse, il saisit le sexe du jeune homme et passa son pouce sur le gland, griffa légèrement le frein avant de le saisir plus fermement et d'imprimer un va et vient plus soutenu sur le sexe. Harry bascula la tête contre le carrelage de la salle de bain, expirant un gémissement indécent.

« Bouge ! »

Dans un grognement mécontent par l'ordre, le bassin de Severus se mit en mouvement. Tout d'abord doucement, laissant le jeune homme s'habituer à la grosseur emplissant chaque parcelle de son cul.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre par Merlin ! Sever… »

Dans un ricanement typiquement Snapien, ce dernier accentua ses mouvements, les rendant plus fort, plus profond.

Le corps d'Harry se cognait violemment contre le carrelage à chaque poussé, mais aucun des deux s'en souciaient. Harry se perdait dans le plaisir, tandis que Severus se refusait à jouir dans qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la prostate de ce stupide Griffondor pour que ce dernier jouisse avant lui.

Un cri légèrement aigu lui arracha un sourire satisfait. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il souhaitait. De la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines. Ses bras commençaient à faiblir à force de supporter le poids du Survivant. Tout deux ressentait la boule de plaisir grossir au creux de leur rein. Severus accéléra la cadence tapant à chaque coup de rein la prostate d'Harry.

Le Survivant poussa un cri plus fort lorsqu'il jouit entre leurs deux corps, en des jets tachant leur torse de sperme. Sentant les parois du Golden Boy se resserrer, Severus le rejoint rapidement, se répandant dans ce corps offert.

Il souleva dans un dernier effort le jeune homme de façon à se retirer de ses chairs et le redéposer au sol. Un gémissement d'inconfort sorti entre les dents serrées du Survivant. Comme un pardon muet, le maitre des potions l'embrassa doucement. Ce dernier se lava rapidement le corps et les cheveux. Par le caleçon de Salazar qu'il était magnifique sous sa véritable apparence ! Il vit son amant prendre le shampooing et lui laver les cheveux avec tendresse. Puis une fois rincer il lui lava le corps afin d'enlever toutes traces de leur précédent acte.

« Severus… Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de le faire... »

Le tutoiement et le sourire taquin mais doux sur les lèvres du Maître de potions poussa Harry à taper légèrement son épaule.

« Vas y. Je t'écoute. »

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? »

Severus poussa un soupire. Pensant que cela était dut à un agacement Harry sorti de la cabine de douche rapidement. Il entendit Severus faire de même derrière son dos mais ne voulut pas se retourner. Severus prit l'initiative de lancer un sort pour sécher leur dos corps, mais il resta toujours dos à lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que son amant d'un soir voit les larmes aux coins de ses orbes devenus si particuliers par son héritage.

Il sentit des bras l'entourer et le presser contre un torse fort avant de sentir l'habituelle sensation désagréable du transplanage. Hermione lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans la demeure des Black. Enfin il lui poserait la question plus tard. Peut-être demain. Là il était exténué. Toujours les yeux fermés, il senti Severus le porter dans ses bras. Quelques secondes après, un matelas confortable, à deux places, s'adaptait à la forme de son corps. Deux bras l'encerclèrent et une chaleur rassurante se répandit contre son flan.

« Dors Harry. »

Ses traits se détendirent, son corps s'alanguit et il rejoint les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici la suite et fin de mon Snarry !_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !_

 **Titre : Gentleman**

Chapitres : 2

Paring : Severus/Harry

Rating : M

Etat de la fic : Finie !

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

 _Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !_

* * *

Un poids diffusant une chaleur bienfaisante entourait sa taille, tandis que sa tête reposait sur un coussin particulier. Son esprit se réveillant, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il savait aussi que ça n'était pas son lit. Se rappelant de la veille, il sentit non seulement la douleur dans son fessier, mais aussi le bonheur d'avoir pu faire qu'un avec son compagnon.

Severus avait été parfait. Son héritage le poussait vers lui. Mais il s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps de la bonté de l'homme, derrière son masque acerbe. Il l'avait toujours gardé en vie, qu'importe ce que cela lui coûté. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était pour la mémoire de sa mère Lily Potter, née Evans, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Au vu, des informations qu'il avait pu collecter, sa mère avait été seulement sa meilleure amie. Son histoire d'amour avec son père avait rompu, au fur et à mesure, le lien qui la rattachait à Severus. Harry avait d'abord été séduit, bien avant son héritage, par la force de caractère de son compagnon, ainsi que son esprit vif. Il était intelligent, cultivé, avec une répartie certaine, bien qu'un peu trop mordante. Son apparence extérieure aurait pu rebuter de nombreuses personnes, mais Harry s'y était fait. Depuis son héritage, il ne s'attachait plus aux aspects disgracieux de son compagnon sous glamour. Après tout, il avait des traits de son visage harmonieux, si on occultait son nez. Il y avait ses orbes profonds qui lui mettaient les frissons le long de l'échine et le cœur retourné, à son bon vouloir. Il y avait sa peau blanche, pure, qui contrastait magnifiquement avec la sienne plus halée. Il y avait ses épaules larges qui le rendaient si rassurant.

Et lorsqu'il avait découvert la veille la véritable apparence de son professeur, il avait été charmé et surpris par tant de prestance, d'aristocratie dans ses traits. Et son corps ! Par les couilles de Griffondor ce corps !

Aux souvenirs de la veille une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveilla, enflammant ses reins. Il ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête. Il pu constater que Severus dormait encore. Pourtant il ne pouvait attendre que ce dernier se décide à se réveiller. Il le voulait en lui. Maintenant.

Taquin, Harry enleva doucement le drap du corps de son ainé afin de découvrir une nouvelle fois la beauté de son amant. Il était certain qu'il ne sortirait pas sans ses sorts d'enlaidissement ! Hors de question qu'on lui prenne son compagnon ! Un grondement sorti de sa gorge qu'il se força à refreiner de façon à ne pas déranger Severus dans son sommeil. Voyant que ce dernier était toujours accompagné de Morphée, il se décida de lui faire ouvrir les yeux d'une manière fort plaisante.

Sa main parcourut la lèvre inférieure de son amant dans une légère caresse. Elle descendit dans son cou, les ongles griffant légèrement la clavicule. Le gémissement endormit de son amant ne fit que l'amuser et le pousser à réitérer son geste sur son téton droit. Un halètement, et l'érection bien présente de Severus contre son vente, lui confirma la réussite de cette manœuvre. Voulant goûter à la peau du maitre des potions, Harry abaissa sa tête jusqu'à la pomme d'adam de l'ainé retraçant d'une brulure humide le chemin jusqu'à son téton droit. Il le prit entre ses lèvres, sa langue s'attardant à malmener ce bouton de chair. Sa main droite descendit jusqu'au sexe de Severus et y imprima des va et vient lents mais fermes, faisant écouler la prémisse du plaisir masculin. Sentant cela sur sa main, Harry relâcha le bouton de chair et continua son chemin jusqu'au nombril de l'homme. Il y passa un coup de langue mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment était la longueur de son compagnon. Cette dernière était offerte, érigé par ses soins, attendant son bon vouloir. Un tracé de poils brun lui indiquait la voie à suivre jusqu'à cette tentation. Il passa d'abord de sa pointe de langue la fente du gland, voulant y tester la saveur et la texture. Un gémissement roque lui répondit en écho à son excitation. Il retraça de sa langue le frein de son compagnon. Taquin, il embrassa l'aine et l'intérieur des cuisses. Une main, caressant ses cheveux désordonnés, lui fit comprendre que Severus était réveillé. Un regard vers son visage lui donna la confirmation au vu des pupilles dilatés qui le regardaient avec passion. Une pression légère sur sa tête lui fit comprendre la nécessite de reprendre sa tâche plus qu'agréable. Sans laisser le temps à son amant de prendre une respiration profonde, il prit la grosseur dans sa bouche, creusant ses joues et ouvrant son larynx de façon à ne laisser aucune partie du sexe à l'abandon. Son nez contre le bas ventre de Severus lui laissa l'odeur enivrante de son compagnon. Il imprima dès lors un mouvement de va et vient sur la virilité du Serpentard. Excité au possible, Harry saisit son propre sexe pour se masturber au même rythme que sa fellation.

Il sentit les doigts de son compagnon se resserrer sur ses mèches, et son corps se contracter tandis que de long jets de spermes emplis sa bouche, annonçant la délivrance de son compagnon, dont il en avala la majorité. A cette constatation, il se branla plus fort et seulement quelques va et vient lui permit de jouir à son tour. Se retirant autour du sexe de Severus, du sperme mêlé à sa salive s'écoula au coin de sa bouche, recueillit par le baiser de ce dernier.

« Bonjour Potter »

« Bonjour Severus. As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Il faut que nous parlions de certaines choses vous et moi. »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer ! Et appelle moi pas mon prénom. HA-RRY. »

« Je sais comment vous vous appeler Pott… »

« Harry ! »

« Bien ! Harry nous devons parler. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et avec une certaine hésitation s'allongea contre le flan de son compagnon, la tête reposant contre le haut de son torse. Severus le laissa s'installer contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. L'heure était aux réponses et il comptait bien les avoir.

« Harry je sais que tu as reçut ton héritage magique… »

« Comment ?! »

« Chez certaines personnes cela n'a pas réellement d'effet, seulement un légère augmentation de leur capacité magique. Mais toi tu as reçu un héritage magique particulier n'est-c e pas ? Tes yeux me le disent… »

« Oui. J'ai… changé lors de mon anniversaire il y a quelques jours. »

« Qu'est-tu devenus ? »

« Je ne tiens pas à te le dire Severus. Pas maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« M'aimes-tu ? »

« Potter il est mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre question. Répondez-moi. Qu'êtes vous devenu ? »

Harry s'écarta de Severus et s'assit au bord du lit de façon à ne pas faire face à son professeur. Le retour au vouvoiement et à son nom de famille le blessait. Apparemment son compagnon ne l'acceptait pas vraiment. Il avait surement juste était un coup d'un soir. Et maintenant Severus voulait juste satisfaire sa curiosité. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il était devenu. Il voulait que le maitre des potions l'aime pour lui-même et non par obligation.

Un hoquet de sanglot contenu sortit de ses lèvres. A ce bruit il voulu se relever et sortir au plus vite de la chambre, mais deux bras l'encerclèrent tendis que deux jambes passèrent de chaque côté de son corps de façon à ce que son dos repose contre le torse du Serpentard.

« Harry. Réponds au moins à cette question. Suis-je ton compagnon ? »

Le hochement de tête lui confirma sa théorie. Il savait bien qu'une créature magique comme semblait l'être devenu Potter, ne pouvait que coucher avec son compagnon une fois l'héritage réveillé.

« Harry. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu es. Je ne te rejette pas. Tu le vois bien. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir quel type de créature magique tu es devenu. Ça nous simplifiera la vie à tous les deux je t'assure. »

« Je suis… »

Des coups contre la porte de la chambre les firent tous les deux sursauter, coupant Harry dans sa phrase.

« Professeur ! Nous ne trouvons pas Harry ! Ouvrez-nous ! »

D'un soupire agacer Severus poussa son jeune compagnon à se lever de façon à faire de même. Il saisit sa baguette et enleva toute trace et odeur de leur activité nocturne. Il refit le lit d'un sort et les habilla. La magie avait tout de même du bon.

« Vos amis sont insupportables. Prenez un livre et assoyez-vous sur un fauteuil. »

Harry obéit et Severus se permit à ouvrir la porte afin de chassez ces inopportuns, après avoir replacé tous les sorts habituels pour cacher sa véritable apparence.

« Monsieur Potter m'a fait l'honneur de sa présence. Il avait besoin de quelques renseignements sur certaines potions à étudier pour la rentrée. Je suis sûr que vous voyez desquelles je parle Monsieur Weasley. »

Son ton froid et ironique fit froncer les sourcils du rouquin. Mais en voyant que son ami allait bien, Hermione tira sur la manche du jeune homme de façon à ce qu'il parte en direction de la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

« On t'attends en bas Harry. »

Severus voulu à nouveau fermer la porte pour reprendre la discussion avec son jeune amant. Mais ce dernier était déjà à ces côtés, le livre qu'il avait prit plus tôt abandonné sur le fauteuil. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, lui volant un baiser léger et sortit rapidement de la chambre de façon à rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine.

Arrivé en bas, Ron lui sauta dessus prêt à l'invectiver.

« Putain Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le bâtard graisseux !? »

« Ron ne parle pas comme ça de Severus ! »

« Parce que c'est _Severus_ maintenant !? »

Ron était rouge de colère. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son meilleur ami. Autant l'un que l'autre, ils avaient toujours détesté ce sale Serpentard.

« Oui c'est _Severus_. Écoute Ron assieds toi il faut qu'on parle. Hermione tu devrais aussi t'assoir »

« M'assoir ?! Je ne veux pas m'assoir Harry ! Et vous ! Je vais vous tuer pour avoir ensorcelé Harry de façon à ce qu'il vous défende ! »

Ron sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur son professeur de potions prêt à lui envoyer un douloureux maléfice.

Une aura de magie phénoménale balaya la cuisine avant qu'Harry ne se place devant son compagnon. Enfin si on pouvait toujours l'appeler Harry. Son aspect avait changé. Maintenant il n'était plus le meilleur ami du rouquin. Il était la créature magique voulant défendre son compagnon. Sa peau était plus cuivré et ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'en bas de son dos, prenant un couleur bleu sombre. Ses yeux verts avaient disparu au profit d'une couleur dorée. Deux canines proéminentes étaient visibles. Sous son œil droit était apparent des arabesques bleus remontant jusqu'à sa tempe. Harry n'avait plus l'apparence d'un sorcier lambda.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à mon compagnon Ron ! »

« Ton compagnon ?! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry il t'a changé en monstre ce bâtard ! »

« J'ai reçu mon héritage Ron. Severus est mon compagnon. Tu ne feras rien contre lui. »

Ron ne voulant pas entendre raison, arma sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort, lorsque des lianes sortirent du sol, fissurant le parquet. Elles encerclèrent le corps du rouquin, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa baguette. Le cri qu'Hermione poussa alerta les autres membres présents de l'Ordre. Remus, Tonks et les autres Weasley entrèrent vivement dans la pièce et découvrirent le spectacle.

Harry au physique bien changé protégeant de son corps Snape. Hermione une main sur sa bouche comme pour stopper le cri qui en était sorti, les larmes aux yeux. Et Ron entouré de lianes de la taille au cou.

« Severus, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Remus avait prit les devants en posant la question à la personne qui semblait la plus calme dans la pièce.

« Pot… »

Un grondement mécontent venant de son compagnon le rappela gentiment à l'ordre.

« Harry a reçu son héritage magique, comme tu peux le constater. Au vu de sa transformation physique : Haut-Elfe. Mais ça ne peut pas être que ça. Il me manque un élément… »

« Veela… »

La réponse de Remus fit tourner la tête de la majorité des personnes de la pièce, hormis Harry fixant toujours sa proie des yeux.

« James avait des gènes de Veela. Il ne les a pas développés mais je savais que ces gènes étaient présents dans sa famille. Je l'avais oublié puisqu'il ne l'avait pas développé. »

« Ce bâtard a changé Harr… »

Les lianes se resserrant autour de son cou empêchèrent Ron de finir sa phrase. Un grondement inquiétant sortit de la gorge d'Harry.

« Severus. Tu dois t'occuper d'Harry… Tu es son compagnon n'est-ce pas ? »

Foutu sens de lycanthrope. Leurs odeurs devaient être imprégner sur leurs corps laissant supposer leur rapprochement récent. Il hocha la tête afin de lui confirmer ce fait.

Severus s'approcha doucement dans le dos du Survivant. Un grondement se fit à nouveau entendre. Mais contrairement au premier, celui-ci n'était pas menaçant. Il était plutôt accueillant. Fort de cette impression Severus continua de s'avancer doucement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

« Relâche cet idiot de rouquin, Amour. »

Un ronronnement lui répondit. Apparemment son compagnon aimait les surnoms un peu mièvres.

Pourtant Harry ne lui obéit pas, maintenant les lianes autours de son ancien meilleur ami.

« Harry, Monsieur Weasley ne me fera rien. Je sais me défendre… »

Un grondement lui refusa cet argument… bien !

« Et tu sais aussi prendre soin de moi. Je suis tien, comme tu es mien. Il ne peut rien contre nous. Alors relâche-le. »

Acceptant la volonté de son compagnon, le jeune homme fit disparaitre les lianes. Se retournant pour observer Severus, il ne put voir le rouquin coléreux brandir sa baguette et lancer un sort à son compagnon. Sa magie arrêta la majorité du sort mais un résidu percuta le corps du professeur de potion. Ses glamours sautèrent et tous purent voir la véritable apparence de l'espion.

Des hoquets de surprise se firent entendre. Mais ni Severus, ni Harry ne s'en soucièrent. Ce dernier, sans même regarder le roux, le projeta avec violence contre un des murs de la cuisine. Ron s'évanouit sur le coup. Le cri de Madame Weasley ne l'atteint pas. Harry se rapprocha de son compagnon, toujours sous sa forme d'Elfe-Veela. Il aimait vraiment voir son compagnon sous sa véritable apparence. Ses traits de visage étaient plus détendus, comme si la souffrance disparaissait de sa physionomie. Il passa les bras autour de la nuque de Severus et se redressant sur la pointe de ses pieds, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le silence ce fit dans la cuisine.

Nouvelles apparences des deux compagnons. Violence contre l'idiot fils Weasley. L'amour entre Severus et Harry. Acceptation de Remus et de la majorité des autres occupants de la pièce.

Dans ce silence, Harry recula légèrement son visage de façon à sceller une promesse.

« Je serais tien dans l'éternité. »

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus. Même si à l'instant présent il n'était pas encore sûr des sentiments qu'il portait au jeune homme, il était pourtant certain que dans le futur, plus rien, ni personne ne les sépareraient.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Ca reste encourageant pour un auteur )


End file.
